ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 ov: tua : Eve of War
Ben 10 Omniverse : the unseen adventures. Created By Pdfletcher. Series One, Episode Fourteen. Characters. *Ben Tennyson. *Rook Blonko. *Plumber Officers. Villians. *Seebik. *Limax leader. *Kraaho warriors. *Limax Soldiers. *Mercs. Aliens used. *Terraspin. *Chromastone. *Fourarms. *Waterhazard. Plot. Undertown market. Peircing shrieks and whistles accompanied the blast of laser's that scythed through the air. Accompanying sounds emmitted from the opposite side as the Plumber officer's gathered returned fire. The air tingled with the vibrations and heat emmiting from the gunfire. Beneath the crumbling ruin of the wooden shell of a market stall, sheltered Rook, who peered cautiously around his make-shift cover. " This is Rook Blonko, we are taking heavy fire from an unknown force, the are Civillian's present and we need backup, Now !!! " he barked into his communicator. The was a crackle of static in response. " Theyre disrupting our signal. " he called to the nearest officer to him. A squat, alien, sporting a moustache and mole-like features. " What are we going to do then ?, We cant take much more of this ! " he replied, as another laser blast sunk into the wood above him, sending charred shards exploding outwards. Rook leaned out and fired at the attackers - theyre figures obscured by smoke and haze. His blast's hit the desired targets as three foes dissapeared from the gloom. Rook's elation was brief as he was forced to retreat back to the minimal safety of his cover. Several laser blasts thudded into the spot were his head once was. Rook slid to the floor panting, his hands modifying the attachments on his gun quickly. Even through the din of the war, the sounds of the running footsteps could be heard. The repeated slam of trainers speeding towards them, roused the Plumber's who returned fire with earnest. Rounding the corner, and leaping clear over the boxes in his way. Ben Tennyson leapt into view. Rolling to Rook. Ben grinned...... " So whats happening ? " " We are under fire from multiple targets, and we are unable to summon reinforcements, or see our attackers. " Rook replied. Ben peered over the top of the stall, the area where the enermy was awash with a thick, clingy smoke. " theres too much of that smoke to be natural. " he said, he slid back down and began to manipulate the dial on the Omnitrix's faceplate. FLASH !!!!, ''Ben's normal form was replaced with a hulking oval form of a turtle. Standing, he strode bravely into sight. He began to hover, his flipper's formed the blades of a huge fan, and as he span a huge whirlwind was formed, scattering the dense acrid smoke that had obscured the shooter's. With a yell of realisation the attackers realised what the newcomer had planned, and they fired, the lasers striking Terraspins thick, armoured chest, causing a reverberation in him, but he held firm and continued to sweep away the last of their cover. When all the smoke had dissapeared Ben returned back to human and leapt back to cover, panting with exertion. Rook was observing silently, before nodding grimly to Ben to follow suite. Ben grimaced and raised himself up to peer over. The merc's scattered to cover now that their smokey sheild was gone. The commanding forces however held firm and stood proud. " Ben Tennyson " they exclaimed, " So nice you have come to see us in action. " Ben's eyes widened in shock and anger. The hulking form of the Kraaho were clear for all to see, each of them armed with weaponry and ordance - equipped for war. But the real shock came from the figure in te background, though it had been 6 years Ben still recognised the slimy features, the twisted, see through bodies, theyre gastly brown form. The Limax Commander gurgled, laughing joylessly, as it gestured wildly," Ben Tennyson !, how sweet" it gargled. " Fire " Seebik and the Limax commander yelled simultaniously. Laser blasts shot from the barrels of several different laser blasters; causing Ben and Rook to fling themselves back under cover. Settling behind their ram-shackled wooden cover Ben cautiously peered over the edge. In the distance; through the haze of laser discharge; he could see Seebik and the Limax retreating backwards. Seebik was summoning various Kraaho to follow, whilst the Limax was slithering, slowly, carrying several large laser rifles. A sudden blast sunk into the wooden crate, and in the moment it took for Ben's vision to clear the villains had dissapeared; leaving the alien mercs to fire at them. " Theyre getting away " Ben yelled, slamming the Omnitrix core down, as he was peppered by a flurry of wooden shards; his make-shift cover finally buckling and exploding outwards. Rook rolled away, knocking the plumber away with him, and from the smoke and din thier came a flash of peircing green, the smoke cleared...... " Chromastone ! alright ! " He remarked; he raised his fists and started forward towards the mercs. His form was temporarily eclipsed by the harsh flashes of the lasers as they fired relentlessly. The beams striking him and dissapearing seemingly without effect. Ben stood his ground; raising his fists he returned blast after blast at the shooters. The beams collided sending waves and flashes of sparks outwards. Rook and the fellow officers took oppurtunity of the absence of laser fire, and leapt from thier cover places ; crossing the ruined distance at speed they leapt at the pre-occupied mercenaries and engaged them in close combat. The merc's yelled in surprise. Rook leapt clear over the first attacker and planted his feet into the second; who had been aiming at a plumber combatting another merc. He spun back and struck the first merc with a fist; the was a sharp crack as he made contact with the mercs rubbery chin. With his two foes down he sped off to find Ben. Ben meanwhile had marched up and down the rows of ruined stalls and was returning the blasts of the fleeing mercs in earnest. The Plumbers had suceeded in sub-duing most of the mercs; and Ben had sent most of the remaining fleeing. Rook drew level with him, watching as the last of the mercs were either arrested or dissapeared into the sidestreets and alleys. " Theres going to be a lot of clean up and follow ups " he remarked. 'FLASH !!!!''' Ben returned to human; " Yeah, but right now we have bigger fish to fry. " he replied. Rook had removed the scanning device from one of the pouches on his belt; it un-furled and emitted a steady beep..... " Got them ; their are several life signs moving through the lower level streets. ",He said, " theyre in possession of weaponry carrying the signature the Limax was carrying. " He added when Ben shot him a quizzacal look. Ben grinned, " lets getting going then. " the rest is coming soon.... Trivia, links and additional. *http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_Omniverse:_The_Unseen_Adventures *The name comes from H.G.Well 's " the war of the worlds. " Chapter title. *The Limax are some of the same from the episode of the orginal series, " Permanent retirement. ". *This is Part One of Two. Category:Episodes